A Silent Winter
by megalopunny
Summary: After having the family's cafe get passed down to her, Lillian starts her new job in the city. She meets new people, and makes new friends. But she won't ever forget what happened in the winter. (rated K for mild swearing and some themes)
1. Introduction

hello! this is my first story, sorry if it's boring! it is a little childish and silly i will admit

it's an intro for one of my other fics im working on, this one explains what happened before the other fics, and it features multiple female mcs from the harvest moon games

ahhh but i hope you enjoy!

* * *

In a huge city, there was a little cafe. It sold coffee, tea, and various little treats, and it was run by a rather serious couple.

The time came and the mother gave up the cafe. The cafe was always run by her and her husband, but they decided that they didn't want to work there anymore, and offered the role of owning and running the cafe to their daughter.

However, their daughter was only thirteen.

She was mellow, and never got enough sleep. She didn't like acting tough to strangers, and she was quite casual and easygoing. A naive girl who isn't as serious as her parents isn't what you most people would imagine their bosses as.

But little Lillian had the cafe passed down to her, and she knew that she would not let her parents down.

She became in charge of it during the summer. Lillian already had some knowledge on preparing little drinks and treats. All she needed to do was to get more people to work there.

She knew that there are plenty of people at her school who need jobs during high school, so she tried to make flyers. She taped them onto the walls, in hopes some people would come to the cafe after school in search for a job.

Deep down, she didn't actually expect anyone would actually come.

Yet, there were three girls there on the very first day she put up the flyers.

She eventually got to know them.

There was the oldest, Claire. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was always seen running around. She was brave and bold. She wasn't afraid to show her opinion and was honest, but not in a rude way. She did sometimes have a temper, however, and she did get aggressive. She also hated the winter. The reason behind her hatred was mysterious. Only a few people knew why she hated it.

Second oldest was Rachel. She also had blonde hair, a bit shorter than Claire's, and she always kept it in low pigtails draped over her shoulders. Rachel was always pretty adaptable and usually nice, and was quite clever, too. But she was occasionally harsh and abrupt without intending to sound that way. She was also impatient.

Youngest of the three newcomers was Pony. The only brown haired girl, she was funny, creative, and generally a bright person to be around. She was lazy, though, and quick to make decisions. Since she hates work she usually tries to avoid it unless she can find a reason to feel motivated about it.

And so, their jobs began.


	2. Chapter One

now the story begins! i hope you all like it

* * *

Autumn was approaching quickly. The leaves were falling, the sun was sitting more quickly, and the air felt colder. Of course, Lillian knew that even though school was back, she had to take care of her job.

She ran to the cafe only to see Claire outside the door. "Wow!" Lillian gasped. "You're early!"

Claire laughed. "Nah, I just wanna be here on time."

Lillian opened unlocked the doors and held them open. Claire ran inside, and placed down her bag, organizing her random supplies.

Lillian dragged out a chair and nearly fell asleep on the table.

"Lillian, Pony told me someone in her class is gonna stop by today. She said she needs a new job and we could always have someone else help us out, right?" Claire looked back at Lillian. She was trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

"Mmm, yep, sounds good." Exhausted, Lillian stretched and got a mug out from the kitchen for some coffee.

"You're always tired," Claire commented.

"Yeah," Lillian said as she smiled.

* * *

A few hours later Rachel and Pony came to the building, the four girls set everything up, Lillian assigned them to where they'll work, and then she opened up shop.

No one was coming, until about nine in the morning, when a quiet girl came into the cafe.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she exclaimed, out of breath. The girl ran to Lillian. "Um, do you know where the owner or boss or whoever is?"

Lillian smilied. "Right here!"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry," she apologized. "I just...didn't expect you to be so young."

"I get that a lot! But don't worry. Wait here a sec." Lillian assumed this was the girl Pony knew.

She went past the counter and called to Pony. Pony ran out of the kitchen to Lillian and saw the new girl. "Oh, hey!"

Pony's friend smiled a little. "Hello!"

Lillian knew it was her. "Come back here. We can talk." She guided the girl to her room and shut the door.

* * *

Lillian knew a few things about her.

She was named Chelsea. She liked making others happy and making new friends. She was quiet and very shy, and seemed to have little self respect. But Lillian knew she was a cheerful girl, and that she would love this job.

She also lived with her two older brothers and her mother. "My dad left us at a young age, so it was always just the four of us. They all took care of me." Chelsea grinned a little. "It was such a long time ago..."

"Really? I never had any brothers. Closest thing to that was my cousin! He lives near the city, a little beyond this town..." Lillian pointed out a window to some trees a mile away, right outside of the city.

Chelsea started adjusting her hair. "Who else works here, miss?"

"No need to call me miss or anything like that, Chelsea!" Lillian laughed a little. "Rachel from a few classes above works here, I've seen her around before at school...blondie, always puts it in cute hairstyles, has blue eyes..."

"Oh, I know her!"

"Yeah, yeah, her, and then there's Claire, who sorta looks like her twin. A bit darker blonde hair, and longer too...I heard she's pretty good in PE?"

"Nope, haven't seen her..."

"Pony works here too, but I assume you two already know each other?"

"Yes! We have a few classes together; we're the same age!"

Chelsea looked younger than sixteen, or at least to Lillian she did.

"Then there's me. I run this place, so you all take orders from me first! So, Chelsea, do not forget..." Lillian put her hands on her hips and got up. Chelsea jumped a little, because she wasn't expecting her to suddenly get up.

"I AM THE BOSS HERE! AND I MAKE THE RULES!" Lillian yelled.

"Y-Yes, miss!"

"You're doing it again, Chelsea!"

"Oh, gosh..." Chelsea felt a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry! We make mistakes." Lillian opened the door. "You're hired! Come in at around 8:30 exactly next week, and you'll start your job. Got it?"

"Yes, Lillian!" Chelsea got out.

"Good!" Lillian shut the door after her and waved goodbye to Chelsea. "Byeeee!"

"Bye!" Chelsea waved back as she ran down the hall and went home.

Having another person come and work was always a good thing.


	3. Chapter Two

"It's so quiet," Rachel muttered as she broke the silence. She was messing around with something on her phone, bored. It had been a couple of hours since the last customer came in and actually got something. One just came about 15 minutes ago, but he only looked.

Leaning against the counter with her, Pony added, "How much longer until someone comes..."

Carrying a freshly washed dish, Chelsea came out of the kitchen. "Well, uh, maybe we can talk...?"

Rachel put her phone down. "Talk? 'Bout what?"

"Oh, uh, I dunno..." Chelsea shrugged.

"Hey!" Lillian ran out of the kitchen, also washing dishes. "I haaaave to show you guys this!" She scrubbed the dish furiously and ran back into the kitchen. Rachel heard her put it in the sink. Lillian dashed back out again and slid across the floor to the hall, then she ran into her room, shouted "No peeking!" and slammed the door.

Rachel looked at her phone again.

In about a minute the door was slammed open again, and Lillian went out and shut it, then walked down the hall and turned towards Rachel and Pony. "Ta-da!"

She was holding an instrument case.

"You play an instrument?" Claire put her mop away and sat at a table.

Lillian laughed. "Yep!" She went to the table where Claire was sitting and placed the case there. She undid it and pulled out a violin.

"Wow!" Pony exclaimed. "Wish I had the time to learn an instrument."

"My mother taught me. I'm not an expert, but I know a lot." Lillian started adjusting something on the violin, then started playing.

Chelsea came out into the hall, wiping soap off of her hands with a rag. "It sounds pretty! You're talented!"

"Talented!" Lillian exclaimed. She paused for a second. "Chelsea, I know you're sweet, but talented? I only know a little bit."

"But it's really good!" Chelsea's eyes brightened. "I've always wanted to learn one! I tried the piano, but it was too hard for me."

"Ahaha, well, thank you. Maybe one day you'll learn it."

"Yeah!"

Lillian resumed.

Her song almost made Rachel sleepy.

After a minute, she stopped.

"That was pretty good!" Rachel complimented. Claire and Pony nodded.

"Thank you!" Lillian did a little curtsy and put her violin in the case. She went back into the hall, and Rachel, once again, went on her phone.

* * *

"The violin song's stuck in my head." Rachel was finishing up icing on a cupcake.

Lillian smiled, as she mopped the kitchen floor. "My mom never knew the name of it. But she always played it during the fall. Around this time of year, to be exact. So I always called it the 'Fall Song.'"

"It's a cute lil song, that's for sure!" Rachel mused as she set the cupcake with the others in the box. "Claire, I'm done!"

Claire rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the box of cupcakes. "Careful!" Rachel shouted.

"I'm always careful!" Claire yelled, as she grinned back at her.

Claire slipped and broke two dishes yesterday for running around.

Rachel heard the bell attached to the door ring. The customer just left. Hopefully with her cupcakes. Rachel went to the counter and saw that they were gone. Relieved that she didn't leave without her food, Rachel went out into the hall and started cleaning the windows. Claire almost ran into her, her hands filled with trash bags.

"Calm down, Claire!" Rachel laughed. "You're gonna break everything if ya keep that up!"

Claire rolled her eyes jokingly. "Oh, alllll rightttt Rachel."

Rachel laughed a little and rolled her eyes back. She held the door open for her friend as she went outside into the rain to take out the trash.

"Day's almost done!" Lillian yelled. "You can all relax now if you want. No one ever comes in this close to closing time."

Chelsea came out of the kitchen and pulled down her hair. "My ponytail got messed up," she sighed.

"Here, lemme fix it." Rachel signaled to her to come over. Chelsea came over and sat in a chair. Rachel spread her hair out.

"Where do you live, Rachel?" Chelsea asked.

"A few blocks away from here. Not too far away." Rachel looked out the window. "My parents live with me, and my brother has already moved."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother. Just graduated recently. Though everyone always says he looks younger than me."

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Yeah, one sec." Rachel paused and looked through her bag, then pulled out a small photo of herself and her brother at a fair. "Here." She handed it to Chelsea.

"You do look older than him!" gasped Chelsea. "He looks a lot younger."

"What? Can I see?" Pony walked over and Chelsea gave it to her. "He does look younger. How old is he?"

"18, turning 19 in the spring."

"Only 18?!" Pony looked a little horrified.

"What?"

"N-Nothing...he looks young for someone his age."

"Sorta..." Rachel finished Chelsea's ponytail.

Chelsea reached back and felt it. "Thank you, Rachel!"

"No problem." She walked back into the kitchen and gathered her stuff, then she said good bye to everyone and left.


End file.
